


A ship we sail ourselves

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperSummer2018, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: Cat takes Kara on a vacation to ask a very important question...





	A ship we sail ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turtlelady9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/gifts).



> Yay for Supercat Christmas in July!

“Where are we going?”

Cat didn’t bother looking up from the text message she’d been drafting to Carter; a reply to his question:  _ Did you do it yet? _

_ Not yet _ , she typed.  _ Getting on the boat soon, I’ll call you when we get there. _

Hitting send and pocketing the device, Cat let her eyes glide over to where Kara was seated beside her in the town car. “You’ll find out when we get there.”

“But if you told me I could just fly us there,” Kara said, leaning her head back against the headrest. “And then, maybe, we wouldn’t have had to fly to Florida of all places just to get up at the crack of dawn. I told you, Disneyworld doesn’t open until eight in the morning.”

Cat felt a smile work its way onto her face. “We are  _ not _ going to Disneyworld. Carter would kill us if we did that without him.” Her teenaged son was already miffed that he couldn’t attend the trip they were on now but he’d been accepted to a prestigious science camp for the summer and he didn’t want to miss it.

“So where are we going?”

“Who knew that Supergirl would be so bad with surprises.” Cat clicked her tongue.

Kara leaned in close, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. “Maybe it’s just because I can think of better ways to spend our vacation.”

Cat reached over and took Kara’s hand, running her thumb over the soft skin. “Don’t worry, there will be plenty of time for that. Besides, I thought you said I had tired you out last night.

“You know you did.” Kara laughed, sounding not the least bit abashed.

It had been a fun night. Something they haven’t gotten to have in a while. Supergirl had been busier than ever and Cat’s job as Press Secretary had been limiting her trips to National City. They hadn’t seen each other in over three weeks and they were using this trip to celebrate their two year anniversary. It was supposed to be a real vacation for each of them; complete with a week off from the White House and the DEO. Barring any national emergencies, this trip would hopefully be a great way to start out the next phase in their relationship.

Their driver chose then to roll down the partition separating them. “We’re pulling into the docks, ma’am.”

“Docks?” Kara asked, sitting up at attention. “Are we going on a cruise?”

“And get thrown overboard midway because you’ve eaten through all of their rations?” Cat quipped, smiling at the thought. “No, thank you.”

Kara pretended to pout but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “That wouldn’t happen! So, if we’re not going on a cruise then are we going fishing?”

“We can do some fishing, if you like. I had them stock the boat with everything.”

“So, there is a boat!” Kara exclaimed.  

Cat rolled her eyes. “Well, I wasn’t planning on swimming to the island.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Island? Cat. Please tell me you did not buy an island for our vacation.”

“Buy it? Of course not. It’s on loan.” She ignored the look on Kara's face. “I just figured it would be nice to be completely secluded.” Cat knew that Kara was always holding herself back. Indoors she could get away with small showings of strength but even at Cat’s beach house, Kara couldn’t completely forget about her double identity in case one of Cat’s wealthy neighbors decided to use the private beach they shared.

Kara’s gaze softened. “That sounds wonderful.”

Cat smiled. “Well, now that you finally know the plan, let’s get going.”

They exited the car into the early morning, a slight chill to the ocean air. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, giving the morning a beautiful pink glow as they loaded onto the cabin cruiser. The few dock hands that helped them take their bags wished them a safe ride and disembarked leaving just the two of them on board.

“Where are they going?” Kara asked, watching them retreat to their stations.

“Back to work,” Cat answered seating herself behind the steering wheel.

“But who’s going to drive the boat?”

Cat put the key into the ignition and started the engine. “Who do you think?” She made a show of handling the throttle, easing them away from the dock and out to sea.

Kara clambered up to the passenger’s seat. “I didn’t know you could drive a boat.”

“I am a woman of many talents, Kara.” She glanced at the sweater and dark pants that Kara was wearing. “There’s a cabin below us for when you want to change.” Knowing what they were up to, Cat had dressed in a blouse, a flowing skirt, and flat sandals; perfect for a windy day on the water.

“What about breakfast?” Kara asked, looking over the controls.

“There is a cooler full of food down there as well.”

Kara smiled brigthly  “Great, I’ll be back.”

When Kara returned, she was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts over her bikini, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she had traded her usual glasses for a pair of sunglasses. In one arm she carried two bottles of water, the other hand she carried three foil-wrapped burritos.

“I brought you a water,” Kara said, placing the chilled bottle in the cup holder beside her.

“But not a burrito.”

Kara flashed a smile. “I can share.”

Kara lounged in the seat next to her, peppering her with questions about boating, the island they were heading to, and catching her up on what she’s missed in the last few weeks. Cat let Kara take a turn at the wheel but after a few particularly violent waves, Cat took it back.

The wind kept the temperature tolerable until around noon, when the sun was high overhead and they'd stopped for a bit of lunch. She had long ago abandoned the the T-shirt and was only in her shorts and bikini top.

“Just about done?” Cat took a sip of a new bottle of water, her eyes raking over the exposed skin of Kara's toned stomach.

“Pretty much.” Kara stretched for her benefit, leaning languidly over the side of the boat.“I found some frozen bait in a cooler so I wanted to try some fishing.”

“Really? Because we're not much farther now.” She wanted to make it to shore in the next couple of hours. She'd planned their evening to a 't’, complete with dinner that was currently defrosting if the staff had fulfilled her instructions.

“Yeah, that's why I want to try it while we're still a ways out.” Kara said, standing. She came in close, caging Cat between her arms and leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

Cat hummed at the feeling but pulled back and pressed against Kara's chest. “You’re not going to make me forget that we have a schedule to keep.” 

“I thought this was supposed to be a vacation?” Kara said hopefully. “What could you possibly have scheduled?”

_ Asking you to marry me. _ “Nothing,” she said, pushing down a slight sting of irritation. “We have time. There should be fishing poles in there.” Cat waved her hand towards an untouched compartment on the port side of the deck.

Kara disappeared for a moment and returned with a pair of fishing rods and a package of bait. I didn't take her long to figure out how to bait the rod and soon Kara was handing Cat a second prepared rod.

“I said you could fish, not that I would join you,” Cat said, eyeing the rod with distaste.

“Come on, Cat. Relax a bit. You can do that, right?” Kara teased.

Cat’s irritation was joined by her competitive streak. “Low blow, Danvers.”

“Yay! Okay, this will be so fun.”

“I haven't done this in years,” Cat said, taking the fishing rod. She dropped the baited hook over the side and released the reel, letting the weighter carry the dead fish down to the depths of the water.

“I’ve done some river fishing,” Kara said, doing the same. “On a camping trip with Alex and Jeremiah. I didn't have much control over my strength then, so I mostly just kept breaking the equipment.”

“Try not to break these. I'd like to get my deposit back when we return this thing.”

“I don't break things anymore!” Kara sat on the edge of the boat.

Cat leveled her with a disbelieving glare. “My couch?” she reminded the hero.

“That was Carter!” Kara shouted, indignant.

Cat relented on that, Carter had been the one with the high ground in their lightsaber battle. “My bed?” She put the fishing pole in the designated holder on the corner of the boat.

Kara smirked. “You know I don't take the blame for that.”

Cat laughed. “Okay, maybe that one was my fault.” After that particular night they had to install red sun simulator lamps in her bedroom. “But my freezer? You tore the door off!”

“Okay, maybe that was my fault,” Kara admitted. “But I will not break anything now.” She paused, a looking at something to Cat’s left. “But you might.”

“What?”

“Your pole.” Kara pointed beside her.

Cat looked to where she'd left the fighting rod and saw the line unspooling quickly as something took the bait. Cat leapt forward and grabbed the pole, flipping a switch and putting resistance on the line.

The line went taut, the pole straining from the fish’s surprising strength. “Woah!”

“Do you need some help?”

Cat pulled sharply on the pole, standing and taking a few steps back to balance herself while Kara hovered nearby. “I don't take all those spinning classes for nothing, you know.” She reeled the line in some. “Besides, I think it's coming up.”

“Let me get the camera!” Kara dove for her bag. “I want to get a picture for Carter.”

“I—” Cat’s reply was cut off by loud snap of the fishing line tearing, sending Cat stumbling backwards from the lack of resistance.

She staggered back, the back of her legs hitting the opposite side of the boat. The next thing she knew, she was falling. The sound of rushing water filled her ears and a feeling of cold overwhelmed her as she fell overboard and into the ocean.

From somewhere above her Cat heard Kara call her name but before she could even consider opening her eyes to find a source of light, there were two solid arms wrapping around her waist and hoisting her up. Her head broke the surface of the water and she took in a breath, sputtering.

“Oh, Rao. Cat, are you okay?” Kara was pressed against her back as she floated them out of the ocean and set her down back onboard.

Cat blinked against the light, coughing up a mouthful of sea water, her throat and eyes stinging from the salt.

“Cat?” Kara prompted again, running her hands over the side of her face.

Once her lungs were clear, Cat glared up at her girlfriend. Kara was soaking wet, her blue eyes staring at Cat in concern, her hair falling out of her bun and stuck to her face. Cat knew she probably looked ridiculous—the words 'like a drowned cat’ flitted through her mind but she refused to acknowledge them—and she was seething with embarrassment at the fact that she had fallen overboard.

“Great! I'm soaking wet, we’re going to be late getting to the island, and now I have to shower!” She pulled out of Kara's grasp, throwing her hands up as she stormed across the deck.

“It's not that big of a deal, Cat. We’ll get in and you can take a bath, I'll cook dinner, give you a massage, and then we can get some sleep!” Kara placed her hands to Cat’s shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into her skin.

Cat shrugged her off. “That’s not how tonight was supposed to go!” She'd had grand ideas of them enjoying champagne—and each other—as they celebrated the next step for them.

“Why was tonight so important?” Cat didn't answer, the embarrassment still burning in her veins. “Cat, talk to me,” Kara continued.

“Because I was going to ask you to marry me!” she snapped. Kara's face went blank but Cat plowed on. “I was going to spend the evening telling you about how happy you've made me these last two years, how easily you've become ingrained into Carter and my life, and how I was a fool not to start something with you years ago! I was going to tell you how this last month without you has made me realize that I want to be with you for the rest of my life—”

Cat was cut off when Kara swept her up into a passionate kiss, her arms wrapped around Cat as she lifted them off of the ground. “Yes,” Kara said, hardly pulling her face back to speak. “Yes, yes, a million times, yes. I love you.”

“I love you.” Cat leaned back in, now desperate to kiss her financé.

Cat was full of restless energy, high off of Kara's answer and the adrenaline of her impromptu swim. She pushed against Kara until they were against the cushioned seats on the deck, hungry lips and wandering hands only slightly slowed by their wet bodies.

Kara pulled back after several minutes panting. “Cat?”

“Yes?” Cat dipped her head on to nip at Kara's neck.

“Can I please fly us to the island now?”

A smile spread over her face. “God, yes!” Being married to a superhero was going to be fun.


End file.
